


Superboy Adventures

by Dragon4799



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon4799/pseuds/Dragon4799
Summary: AU: We all know the story of Superman and Supergirl, but what about the tale of the young clone of the Man of Steel? See all the hijinks the "son" or "brother" of Superman gets into the beautiful paradise that is Hawaii...that involves battling the many villains there.Rated M for future Lemons and suggestive themes.





	Superboy Adventures

He never really knew life from outside the pod, he was force grown in the span of 16 weeks and he was confined behind a stasis pod buried underneath Project Cadmus, images and knowledge being telepathically transferred to his mind thanks to the Genomorphs, they taught him enough, he knows the names of places and things but he never had the chance to experience them before. That all changed one day, it al started out as usual, the scientists were checking his vitals while the Genomorphs put him through another telepathic simulation, then a fire was started and in the ensuing chaos his pod was broken and he was finally free, at the time, he never felt the feeling of such freedom so his first instinct was too escape. It took a while, but he was able to fight off various guards and more of Cadmus's creations but eventually broke free, just as the Justice League arrived but snuck away undetected, not even  _he_ could manage to make him out, which was surprising considering who he was. 

After that, it was all a matter of going to the perfect place to lay low until he figures out what to do, but things were different out here, this wasn't the pod where he's been confined to for most of his life, nor was it like the images that have been loaded into his psyche, in fact it was vastly different in many ways, when he saw a full view of the moon for the first time it was mesmerizing. Then he felt the warmth of the Earth's yellow sunlight, it was nice, comforting, and of course he was empowered by it as well, and in a place like Honolulu, Hawaii, there was enough sunlight to go around.

Sitting on the sandy beach, was a teenage young man with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black T-Shirt with a big red S on the middle, along with blue pants and black shoes, he seemed like an average teenager but what people don't know is that this kid was something else, on closer glance one couldn't help but think of him as a younger version of a certain Metropolis superhero. He's gone by many names, Project KR, the 13th, or as he was designated by Cadmus as Superboy.

He was a clone, he knew that. Project Cadmus, and genetics research and engineering project that have been known to work on rather shady operations, that being making a clone of Superman himself, it was intended that should Superman ever be killed or worse yet, turn against humanity, the clone would be used to either succeed him or defeat him should the latter scenario happen. After the fire, Superboy flew away from what was left of the Cadmus facility and didn't take long until he landed in Hawaii, it was there that he discarded the solar suit the scientists made for him, and without anyone noticing stole some new more comfortable clothes. Now here he was, wondering what he should do now, he was created to be a hero, but he didn't know how to be one exactly, to avoid detection he adopted the fake name of Conner, easy to remember and it rolls off the tongue well. There was no surname, signifying that he didn't really have a place to call a family, what could a clone possibly do at this moment? 

Conner was unaware of the stares he was getting from some of the beach goers, particularly the female ones.

"Who's that kid?"

"He must be new, never seen him before."

"You know, he looks kind of cute."

"Oh my gosh, Christy! He's looks like he should be in high school!"

Out of all the beach goers, there was one who had a particular close eye on the teen, she was on a beach blanket, she was a woman with a towering height of 6 feet with long red hair and a green bikini that exposed her toned yet curvaceous body showing some muscle including her ample chest and strong powerful legs, she was sunbathing until she noticed the teen sitting all by his lonesome. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help but be curious about him, he seemed cute but in a jailbait sort of way, but nonetheless he was definitely lonely, maybe he just needed a friend, she got up and made her way to the teen. "You taken with the scenery, cutie?" He looked up at the towering woman, then looked back to the sea. "What? Too nervous to speak? You know, you should hurry up and get back home otherwise the sheriff might nail you for loitering."

"Don't have a home."

The bluntness of the tone of his voice surprised her, she then sat next to him. "So, you're out here all by yourself, all alone? Well, we can't have that now." she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along, he was surprised by how easily she was able to pull him to his feet, her strength matched her size. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home. Also, you got a name?"

He didn't know why, but he answered. "Conner."

She smiled. "Call me Kay."

* * *

 "You weren't able to find him, Dubbilex?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Harper, he appears to be out of range of my telepathic range, even with other Genomorphs, we can't seem to get a fix on him or his present location."

Inside a hidden chamber, were two people, one was a costumed human wearing body armor with a yellow helmet and shield attached to his right arm and the other one had a more unique appearance, he was a grey skinned creature with two horns sticking out of his heard and was wearing a simple white shirt and pants. 

The hero shook his head. "This will complicate things, bad enough that the fire feed him before his learning period was up, but just imagine how the League and the media would handle when they learn of third Kryptonian."

Dubbilex nodded in agreement. "Your worries are valid, Guardian. Project KR, the Superboy, has never once stepped outside the confinements of Cadmus, I had hoped that the fire we both caused would have given us the chance to take him and show him the true way, but unfortunately I would never have predicted Dr. Desmond drinking the Project Blockbuster for himself." he and Guardian looked to a TV News report that detailed a battle between the Justice League and an inhuman hulking monster.

"We should count ourselves lucky that I was able to erase all data on the kid before Batman or the Atom were able to access the mainframe." Guardian crossed his arms. "I can't help but be worried how they would go about this whole Super-clone thing, especially the dark knight. Anyway, do you have any idea where Superboy could have gone?"

Dubbilex? took a moment to think hard on that question. "Hmm, Metropolis would be the most obvious assumption, but I don't think he'd want to go there. Superboy was informed by the Genomorphs about his function as Superman's clone, how he would only be awaken in the event of either one of the two scenarios happening, but since Superman is neither dead nor has he gone rogue, I believe the boy is curious about what he should do at this moment." he somberly closed his eyes. "Suffice to say, it is difficult to determine his next move, he may look adolescent but he is less than a year old."

Guardian nodded. "And like all kids at that age, I can bet you that he'll be curious about the world, he can either be amazed or frightened about what he may see in this crazy world of metahuman superheroes or criminals and costumed thrill seekers. Let's just hope he doesn't end up like that whole Bizarro stunt Lex Luthor pulled last year."

"We can only see, my friend." Dubbilex told him. "We can only see.

* * *

 Kay had taken Superboy to her small house right near the beach, inside there was the basic things such as a living room, kitchen, and a single bedroom, the clone looked around stoically. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"You need a place to stay, kid." Kay replied, having changed into a blue tube top and a short white skirt. "I honestly don't care if you stay long, I only have one rule: don't piss me off and we'll get along great." she then grabbed a bag and made her walk to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going, don't want to be late for work."

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Where do you work?" he tilted his head.

His query made her chuckle in amusement. "Trust me, you're better off not knowing and don't think about following me, unless you want to be swarmed by women barely clothed." she then cupped his chin. "But hey, play your cards right and you may just get lucky." she winked.

That only confused yet intrigued him a little, but didn't ask any further questions as she went out the door. Not knowing what else to do, he laid on the couch which was admittedly quite comfortable, he saw the TV remote on the cushion and used it to turn on the screen, on it was a male newscast. _"To recap the events of the night before;_ _the Justice League did battle with a hulking monster the press are calling, Blockbuster. The battle took place at the genetic research facility of Project Cadmus in Washington D.C."_   Conner visibly tensed at this. 

 _"What initially started out as a fire quickly escalated into an all out brawl that left the league as the victors but questions have been risen, for it seems that this Blockbuster creature originated from Cadmus. There have been multiple rumors surrounding the exact nature of the kind of experiments the genetics project has conducted over the years. At this point, one must ask; what exactly have Project Cadmus been meddling with? And is Blockbuster the only secret they have."_ Conner had to pause the TV as he stared at the image of the Justice League doing battle with Blockbuster or as he remembered him as Dr. Mark Desmond, the overseer of all Cadmus operations, including him. He intently stared at the image of his genetic template punching Desmond across the face, he seemed so confident, determined, brave enough to stop that monster from harming others. 

It was who he is, how he was raised to be like, to always fight for truth and justice, it's what makes him the kind of hero that everyone aspires to be, none more so than him. He always had wondered what it would be like to meet him face to face, to see if he would accept him as his own and perhaps teach him how to handle his powers, it was a dream previously thought to be impossible since guys like Desmond were intent on keeping him on a tight leash and to follow all their orders. But he had different plans, he wanted to make his own choices in life, just because they created him didn't mean they had a right to use him like some ort of super weapon. At the same time however, he wondered if Superman would even stand to look at him, the League had always been suspicious of Cadmus and if they learn about him, would they be suspicious of him or perhaps lock him away in prison, it was a thought that was quite frightening.

Conner looked down on his hands, he was created for the purpose of being a hero, but can he do that even with Superman still alive and on the side of the angels? Does the world really need another Kryptonian flying around and saving the day? Does he even have the heart to do what was right? All these questions filled his mind as he in-paused the TV.  _"In other news, metahuman criminal Joseph Martin, otherwise known as the Atomic Skull escaped from Belle Reve Penitentiary, the prison complex designed to hold metahumans who have committed multiple crimes..."_

Not wanting to hear anymore, Conner turned the TV off and was left with his thoughts, deciding that he needed some air, he went out and looked at the horizon, but then he heard something with his enhanced hearing, it was faint but it sounded like a wild yell and it was coming from up above. Using his vision, he zoomed in closer up the sky to see what it was, he then leapt out of the way once the unknown falling object landed down on the beach, creating a small crater. He sees as the dust settles and the cause was a tall figure wearing black ad grey armor with his face resembling a skull that was covered in purple flames. "So, this is Hawaii, always wanted to come here." he then noticed Conner. "Well, look what we got here, a fan of big blue himself. I don't really like him, so this will feel great." he sent an atomic blast at Conner which pushed him back. "What do you know? It did feel great."

"Big mistake." 

Atomic Skull was taken by surprise when Conner got back up, barely a scratch on him and he had a look of pure rage, with a yell he jumped off the ground to an impressive height and slammed tackled the villain across the sandy ground, Conner proceeded to punch Skull's flaming head repeatedly, not holding back, but then his enemy grabbed his hand and threw him aside. "Damn, that actually hurt!" the green flamed villain groaned. "Didn't know there was a boy of steel, you Supes' kid or something?"

Gritting his teeth, Superboy rose up and flew right at him. "Don't ask me questions, just fight!" Atomic Skull fired more blasts but they did nothing to deter the angered clone as he fired back with heat vision to cancel it out. Not wanting to suffer the wrath of a Kryptonian and an angry one at that, Skull moved to get away from him but Superboy wasn't going let him escape that easy, he focused and suddenly, the green flamed villain was flown across by some invisible force out of nowhere. "Tactile Telekinesis, sure packs a punch doesn't it?" 

"Don't remember the big guy having that power."

Superboy narrowed his eyes. "I'm not Superman."

"Could have fooled me. But still kid you're making a big mistake messing with me, you may wear the S and have the power to boot, but you're definitely no Super-anything really, more like a super-chump!" him provoking the clone like that only resulted in making said clone angry which was a huge mistake on his part.

The young clone pulled his arms back and clapped his hands together very hard, creating a sound wave that pushed Atomic Skull all the way to the city, where Superboy followed by flight.

* * *

 Disappointedly, there weren't that many worthwhile men in the Boom Boom Room, the resident strip club, Kay hoped there would be one who at least looked hot enough but nope, they were just the same old perverted pigs that could barley give a rat's ass about her own feelings only by how hot her body was, not that she wasn't flattered it was just so disgusting, guess that's the way it goes when you're an exotic dancer in Hawaii . "Slow day, Kay?" she turned and saw two other women, one was a blonde haired beauty named Pinto while the other was an short haired chick named Tanya, the three of them were in the dressing room for all the women.

"I'm ashamed to say yes." Kay answered. "I think some might have gave lousy tips on purpose just to screw with me." she glowered as dangerous thoughts filled her mind. "They should know better than to treat a lady that way." she cracked her knuckles,

"Easy Kay, you know how much trouble the Room got in the last time you pounded some poor bastard's ass." Pinto warned her associate.

"Yeah, well-"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard the sound of screaming from outside the club, everyone went outside and saw Atomic Skull land on the ground, but to add in their shock, they watched a dark haired youth with an S symbol whose eyes were glowing red with anger as he looked down at the supervillain.

"Woah, is that Superman?!"

"He looks younger."

"No way, I've been to Metropolis and Supes looks way older and has a cape."

Kay stared at the flying teen in apt surprise. "Kid...?" she breathed in astonishment, she had to admit, she did not see this coming.

"Stay down." Superboy demanded. "Final warning."

His head was spinning, but Skull was far from giving up this fight. "Ugh...you think you're all that, kid? So, you got a few easy hits in, but that doesn't mean you're all that, you think this makes some kind of hero?! Huh, you think you're a hero?!"

Superboy's eyes glowed brighter. "No, I'm just a guy you shouldn't have pissed off." Superboy landed down and didged each atomic blast that Skull shot at him and grabbed him by the waist to throw him over to the other side of the street, the villain retaliated by lifting up a truck and charging it with atomic energy and threw it at the kid which exploded upon impact. Superboy was barely damaged by the explosion, but was a little strained and couldn't prepare himself for Atomic Skull grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. The clone however grabbed his feet and rose to the sky, he started spinning around with Skull becoming nauseated as a result, Superboy then threw him into a condemned building, he tried to get back up, but the angered youth pinned him down and punch his face so many times that the flames were beginning to go out, he hoisted Skull up and with a powerful head butt to the forehead, completely knocked the atomic powered villain out of commission. 

Panting heavily, Superboy let Atomic Skull fall to the ground, then he noticed that all the citizens present were all staring at him, some were taking pictures of him with their phones, while he could then see a news van drive up and lastly, he saw Kay amongst the crowd, not wanting to be the center of attention, he flew off with everyone staring. 

Kay only had one thing to say. "Well, how about that?" she smirked. Sneaking off away from the crowd, she walked away expecting to find the teen back home, she looked inside her bag which contained a green domino mask and a similar green leotard with a spiked shoulder pad. "Bet he never would have expected to meet a girl like me."

This is only the beginning of Superboy's adventures.


End file.
